


Harry, I'm Gonna Make You Love Me

by ClassicBrie19



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), To Be So Lonely - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: 70s vibes, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Harry Styles, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicBrie19/pseuds/ClassicBrie19
Summary: Kat King falls in love with everyone she meets but when she sets her sights on the oblivious new lead singer of her best friend's band, it causes more trouble than the boy might be worth.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. you're gonna hear electric music, solid walls of sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kat attends a performance of her best friend's cover band, she finds a new target of her affections.

The record spun on the deck of its player, filling the shoebox-sized room with the sounds of Fleetwood Mac’s _Rumors_. Track five, “Go Your Own Way”. Not the optimal background music to some heavy-duty required reading but it was eerily complementary to Joyce Carol Oates’s “Where Are You Going, Where Have You Been.” The ceiling fan spun on full speed, ratting as it moved the hot air around. There was only one window A/C unit and it was situated in the living room of the small, run-down, college town apartment. 

Kat could’ve spent her time out there but something about her tiny, claustrophobic room helped keep her mind clear. Even in the sweltering heat. She closed her book and let it fall to the floor beside her. The prose of Faulkner and Poe and O'Connor still swirling in her mind, forming up their own narrative in her mind. She didn’t know why she decided to knock out a whole required text in a day. She always ended up with a headache.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she stretched out on the nasty shag carpet. It had been there since the 70s, she was sure, but the landlord had never replaced it. Maybe that was why the rent was so cheap. And by cheap, she meant only an arm instead of the usual leg combo that came with renting in a college town. 

It helped that they were a good hike from campus, situated in the downtown area of Lorena above a campy metaphysical shop owned by a relic of the hippie era and her two cats. The smells of herbs and incense still clung to the apartment from when Miss Fresia inhabited it. Kat thought it added to the personality of the apartment, her roommate Skye claimed it reminded her of an old lady.

As the guitar and vocals faded and the soft piano intro of Songbird came up, Kat felt her body grow heavy in the heat and her mind wandering entering one of her many fantastical, utterly romantic dreams.

They were always different but with one common thread, a tall, handsome stranger. It was a textbook cliche and left Kat feeling something of a Mary Sue but she couldn’t control where her mind went. This time there was muted sunlight, like watching an old home movie and she was surrounded by greenery. Someone held her hand, the feeling like a phantom. She glanced to the shape beside her. He had no discernible face, something she could never pinpoint as him or his. It wasn’t a blank slate but an amalgamation that made them familiar yet strange. She wondered if it was because of how fast she flitted from crush to crush or something much more psychological. 

There wasn’t time to get much further because the door to the apartment slammed open.

“Katherine King, get your ass out here!” Skye shouted in her usually brash tone. 

Kat groaned and peeled her sweaty body off the equally sticky carpet. The same orange weave covered the hallway and the living room before it stopped at the black and yellow linoleum of the kitchen. Skye set one of her brown paper shopping bags on their Formica dining table they’d found at an estate sale for cheap. Kat immediately reached into it and took the package of popsicles on the top.

As she unwrapped one and threw the box into their desolate freezer, she paused feeling the cold air.

“Did I say those were for you?” Skye reprimanded as she set the other one down. 

“Hey, tu comida es mi comida and vice versa.”

Kat pulled herself onto the counter and a look of disappointment crossed Skye’s face. 

“Good Christ Kat, you look like you just ran a marathon in the Sahara. You know you can read in the living room, where there’s fresh, cool air.”

“I know, I just like my room.” she shrugged and wiped her brow.

Sure enough, her hand was wet with sweat. 

“Yeah, I would like mine a lot more if the carpet didn’t smell like a wet dog orgy from the middle ages.”

Kat giggled. Skye’s room proved itself to have the worst smell out of the entire apartment and despite their best efforts the stench remained. The water from washing the carpet never got lighter than fresh mud and the color of the carpet didn’t improve. 

“By the way, the band’s playing a bar tonight and you’re coming.” her voice carried from the fridge.

When she wasn’t waitressing at Lorena’s tourist trap highway diner, Skye played tambourine and sang backup vocals for a retro cover band. They only performed at garage parties and the occasional bar, a far cry from the fame they hoped to achieve. 

“I don’t know. I have a lot of assigned reading to do.”

“Oh, whatever.” Skye’s dark eyes appraised her friend over the top of the lemon-colored door. “What if I told you Josh is single?”

Josh was the lead guitarist whom Kat liked since she’d first laid eyes on him. At the time he was dating the lead singer and Kat accepted that but it didn’t stop her from shamelessly crushing and flirting a little.

It was a nasty habit of hers, falling head over heels for any pretty boy she saw and ruining her cool, aloof nature. Usually, the crushes only lasted a couple of months before she found a new object of obsession but she had to admit, she was a little hung up on mister big-shot guitarist.

“You might persuade me to tag along.”

“Might? You’ve been waiting for this moment since… forever. There’s no way you’re staying home.”

“My books are waiting for me,” Kat protested.

She figured the best way to fight her oncoming senioritis was to get as far ahead on the reading as she could.

“So is your love life.”

“My love life is alive and well, thank you very much.”

“Tell that to your dry Tinder DMs.”

Kat gasped, “My messages don’t concern you.”

“As the person who has to hear you complain about it all the time, they are absolutely my concern.”

The wicked grin on Skye’s face disappeared as Kat threw her half-eaten popsicle. It landed with a splat on the floor. 

“You’re cleaning that up,” Skye said with a mother’s sternness. 

“I know.”

She pushed herself off the counter and grabbed the wipes from under the sink.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come? We’ve added some Elton John to the set.”

“I’d rather not listen to Ryan gargle his way through Rocket Man.”

The lead singer, Ryan, had a gorgeous voice. At least he would’ve if he stopped smoking and screlting but everyone knew it wasn’t going to happen. 

“Touché. But what if I told you we got a new lead singer?”

“What?” 

“Yeah, after the breakup Josh and Ryan refused to work with each other and we all thought it would be best if Ryan left. He was pretty cool with it too, said he wanted to go ‘solo’ anyway.” Skye rolled her eyes. “But that’s all I’m revealing on the subject. If you wanna know more, you gotta come to the bar.”

“You owe me.” Kat let the lid on their trash can flip wildly to accent her statement.

“Can I still do your makeup?”

“Only if I don’t have to help you choose between outfits.”

It was always a tedious process and it exhausted Kat before they left the apartment, which put both of them in a mood for the rest of the night. At least until they were drunk enough to forget it all.

“Deal.”

It took Skye an hour alone to do Kat’s makeup and she looked like an extra from _Euphoria_. Glitter and bold color bleeding onto her cheekbones, and plenty more across her collarbones and shoulders. She borrowed a black halter top to go with her wide-legged, high waisted jeans. Kat was definitely overdressed but she didn’t care. After an hour of trashy pop and several outfit changes, she was more than ready to listen to her friend’s mediocre cover band.

The ‘venue’, as Skye asked her to refer to their performance space as, was some bar on the south side. Kat was sure it was the joint Billy Joel wrote “Piano Man” about. Dingy, greasy, and full of old-timey memorabilia. The neon lights in the windows boasted of the beer brands offered and the name of the dive, Frankie’s Place. A few people were already lounging around as the band started their soundcheck. For which the new lead singer was absent.

Kat’s eyes immediately found Josh, tuning up his classic red Fender like she’d seen him do so many times before. This time, however, she could take an unguilty pleasure in the thoughts that crossed her mind about his hands and the way his fingers flew across the frets. Shooting her shot would have to wait until after their set though, none of the members liked to be disturbed before a show. Kat took a sip of the beer she planned to nurse for most of the night with an unnecessarily tight grip on the neck.

He noticed her and gave a nod and wave. Kat put on her best flirting smile and waved back. The night was already off to a good start, if she kept playing her cards right, she wouldn’t go home alone that night. 

“Hey, Phil, can I have a little lead vocal in my feed?” Josh asked the man behind the soundboard.

A new body stepped up onto the raised platform serving as a stage. He blew into the microphone situated on the stand at the front, Kat watching with interest as he ran his hands through his dark hair. Several rings in various metals decorated long fingers and tattoos disappeared under the short sleeves of the tight-fitting tee, tucked into a pair of pants worthy of Bowie. And his face…

Kat had seen her fair share of sculptures and paintings and studied them enough to know when beauty was in her presence. His face could’ve been carved from Italian stone by a man long dead (Michaelangelo, if she had to assign one) and she would still react the same way.

“Alright, Harry, you can start.” 

He lifted the mic to his mouth and sang a line, his eyes settling on her out of the few people in the bar. She should’ve been quicker but by the time she realized her jaw was open, beer had already soaked her front.

“Shit,” she cursed, knowing she looked like an idiot. 

She understood why Skye was so secretive about the identity of the new lead singer. And she knew right then she was head over heels down a flight of stairs. Forget Josh, she’d already replaced him.

“Could you turn up the monitor?”

He sang a melody in a series of la’s, it wasn’t one Kat had ever heard before. Even without words, he sounded amazing. Where the hell did Skye and her friends find this man? He was certainly too talented to be in their mediocre cover band.

Phil the sound guy gave them a thumbs-up as a go-ahead. Josh stepped up to introduce the band and their new lead singer before they launched into their first song.

Kat never moved from her place by the bar, eyes glued to the new band member instead of her usual focal point of the lead guitarist. Harry, she was pretty sure that was his name, owned the stage with such presence it was impossible to pay attention to anything else. 

The quieter, middle section of the set came. Kat was familiar enough with their shows to know what songs they played and how far along in the list they were. Harry donned his own acoustic guitar and started to play the soft, sad intro to a song. Kat recognized it as The Rolling Stones’ _Angie_. 

Harry’s voice was well suited to the whine and slides of Mick Jagger, it helped that he even resembled the iconic rocker. 

“ _With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats, you can’t say we’re satisfied,_ ” he crooned.

Kat let herself close her eyes and sway to the bright guitar and soft drums, one hand on the edge of the bar to steady her. She was already a few beers in and she didn’t eat much before the show.

“ _Angie, I still love you baby, everywhere I look I see your eyes. There ain’t a woman that comes close to you, come on baby dry your eyes_.”

When she opened her eyes and looked up at the lead singer, he was holding her gaze. Kat had no doubts about it. And the last few lines of the song were sung especially for her, it wasn’t hard to tell. 

Just like at the beginning of the night, Kat couldn’t wait for the band’s set to be over, but now it was for a very different reason.


	2. Introduction

**Playlist Link **https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3CEj1B0QOeBlOiRBCq1rXp?si=gLtirtvaQUe20hDAwyPRAw

_Bennie And The Jets- Elton John_

_Angie- The Rolling Stones_

_So Into You- Atlanta Rhythm Section_

_Cruel Summer- Taylor Swift_

_Heartbreaker- Pat Benatar_

_Your Song- Elton John_

_Everybody Talks- The Neon Trees_

_mirrorball- Taylor Swift_

_Golden Brown- The Stranglers_

_Wait a Minute!- WILLOW_

_Sunny- Boney M._

_Kiss You All Over- Exile_

_Dream Weaver- Gary Wright_

_Rich Girl- Daryl Hall & John Oates_

_Dream Girl- Anna of the North_

_Never Meant To Call- Claud_

_Fooled Around and Fell In Love- Elvin Bishop_

_River- Ben Platt_

_Harry- Kelsey Karter_

_To Be So Lonely- Harry Styles_

_Heather- Conan Grey_

_Ever Since New York- Harry Styles_

_I Was Made For Lovin' You- KISS_

_Maniac- Conan Grey_

_my tears ricochet- Taylor Swift_

_exile (feat. Bon Iver)- Taylor Swift_

_Better Man- Little Big Town_

_Cherry- Harry Styles_

_Songbird- Fleetwood Mac_

_Campus- Vampire Weekend_

_Ooh My Love- Stevie Nicks_

_seven- Taylor Swift_

_Always Forever- Cults_

_Friday I'm in Love- The Cure_

_Accidentally In Love- Counting Crows_

_Sunflower, Vol. 6- Harry Styles_

_Tongue Tied- Grouplove_

_You Are In Love- Taylor Swift_

_Are You Bored Yet? (Feat. Clairo)- Wallows_

_Heart of Glass- Blondie_

_Loving Is Easy- Rex Orange County_

_Crash My Car- COIN_

_Harden My Heart- Quarterflash_

_What Makes You Think You're the One- Fleetwood Mac_

_How Deep Is Your Love- Bee Gees_

_Lovin' You- Minnie Riperton_

_Breakfast In America- Supertramp_

_august- Taylor Swift_

_Don't Dream It's Over- Crowded House_

_Time in a Bottle- Jim Croce_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for my friend's birthday and was originally only going to be posted to Wattpad, but then I thought, eh why not. Enjoy whatever this turns out to be!


End file.
